kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.
Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. is the final episode of Season 6 and series finale of Codename: Kids Next Door. Plot The show starts off with a live-action interview of Abigail Lincoln (now Abigail Gilligan or Numbuh 5) and the rest of Sector V. Even though they are now adults, they are told by Father, off-screen, who gets a job as an interviewer, that the effects of decommissioning have been temporarily reversed so they could be interviewed on their final mission. The actual episode begins like any other C.A.K.E.D. mission. The Delightful Children From Down The Lane are once again trying to keep their birthday cake for themselves but as usual, Sector V will make sure that it won't happen. Numbuh 1 tries to put tracking devices on them but he is spotted. After a short chase, DCFDTL get away along with the cake. Numbuh 362 arrives on the scene to tell Nigel that his sector is no longer in charge of retrieving the cake and they are to be replaced by Sector W (led by her younger brother, Numbuh 363 along with Numbuh 83 and Numbuh 84 from Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G.). With nothing else to do, Sector V returns to their tree-house only to find (ironically) that the DCFDTL and Father had taken over the base with a film crew and were going to eat the cake there out of spite. Things take a singular turn when Father unveils the supposed cake; they find, to their horror, Numbuh 74.239 casually lounging with the cake nowhere in sight. Numbuh 74.239 refuses to give up the cake to either side and states that his purpose goes “beyond the Kids Next Door”. Later, Numbuh 74.239 invited Sector V, W and all villains to the Rainbow Monkey Let's Learn About The Lavatory Amusement Park to announce that he has the cake and he will only give it to the winner of the scavenger hunt he held. While Sector W holds the lead, all the others except Sector V catch up with them. Then they found out that Sector W is going after the highest scoring item in the game, Father's Pipe. Sector V arrives in DCFDTL's mansion not to get Father's Pipe but to rescue Sector W. After a short argument between Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 363 about teamwork, Numbuh 363 loses his temper when Numbuh 1 touches him and shouts "DON'T TOUCH ME!", causing Father to wake up and get angry. He was not happy finding them in his house and shouted that. He throws a fireball towards the two sectors which created a deep pit on the floor but missed them. He is later trapped by Numbuh 1 with a weapon called the B.E.A.R.H.U.G.G.A.H., buying them time for Numbuh 363 to grab Father's Pipe and escape. But then, Father goes into an uncontrollable rage and transforms into a fiery dragon and freeing himself from the B.E.A.R.H.U.G.G.A.H.. Numbuh 1 then inflates Numbuh 5's cap just before Father can stop him, and then he tips over and falls into the deep pit. A singed and dazed Numbuh 363 is asked if he is okay by Sonia. Despite being saved by Sector V, he can only say: "I WON! I got the pipe!". Furious, his teammates turn against him and Sonia gives Father's Pipe and the key to Sector W's transport to Numbuh 1. He then makes his way to the amusement park while his teammates hold Father back and show the items they got from Sector W that were given to him, putting him in the lead. Numbuh 1 and the DCFDTL had their final confrontation in fighting over Father's pipe at a log river ride, and the delightfuls are about to finish him off with Nigel's S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. by shouting "IT'S OVER NIGEL UNO!", but Numbuh 1 grabs onto a sign safely with the pipe, while the defeated DCFDTL end up falling down to their presumed deaths at an enormous toilet. Numbuh 1 makes a joke of how the delightful children went to the bathroom together as the log river ride crumbles down. Numbuh One is then okay and wins the scavenger hunt and Numbuh 74.239 shakes his hand with a booger on his index finger. Just then, some sort of mold grows from the booger and encases both Nigel and Numbuh 74.239, teleporting them to a secret location. Numbuh 74.239 reveals that the cake was just a small cupcake (and proceeds to eat it himself), and he claims though it's small, the cake may be DCFDTL's best cake yet. He also reveals that Numbuh 1 is chosen from all KND operatives to represent Earth in the Galactic KND, an organization dedicated to preventing adult tyranny through the universe. Nigel's parents are present and have been temporarily recommissioned so that they can say goodbye. They also reveal that his mom was actually Numbuh 999, the first female operative in the Seventh Age of the Kids Next Door. Shortly after that, the rest of Sector V (although uninvited) arrive at Nigel's location. Security holds them off at first but they were later allowed to say their goodbyes. It turns out that the tracking device that Nigel was supposed to use on DCFDTL was still on. Also Numbuh 2 says that science geeks know each other's secrets which are the reasons why they tracked him down. He then gave him a bag containing his essentials. Numbuh 5 was then made the new leader of Sector V and Nigel gives his shades to her as well. But then, Father was heard coming to the secret location, but when he arrives, they are already gone. Then, after the interview, Father appears on-screen and tells Numbuh 5 that he now knows where Numbuh 1 is, or so he thinks. As she leaves, she gets a phone call. She answers her phone and says: "We told him everything he wanted to hear. We'll meet you up on the moon base. Oh, And Numbuh 1, welcome back.". Characters *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Father *Delightful Children From Down The Lane *Numbuh 74.239 *Numbuh 363 *Numbuh 362 *Numbuh 83 *Numbuh 84 *Toilenator *Nick and Chip *Mr. Boss *Crazy Old Cat Lady *Stickybeard Locations *Sector V Treehouse *Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane Dialogue/Quotes *'Father': I AM NOT HAPPY IN FINDING YOU KIDS IN MY HOUSE! -- *'Numbuh 2: '''I wish we are going with you, everything it's gonna be new and excitement for you and... and everything here is gonna be the same, except... you won't be with us... *'Numbuh 1: I'll be with you; even if I'm million trillions miles away. Goodbye old friend. *'Numbuh 2: '(Shaking hands with Numbuh 1) Good luck Nigel... -- *'Numbuh 3: '''Soooo, what we gonna do tomorrow Numbuh 1? *'Numbuh 1: Ahh, yeah, I'm not going to be here Numbuh 3. *'Numbuh 3: '''Oh... And what about the day after that?. *'Numbuh 1: Oh, let me explain Kuki... *'Numbuh 3: '''Oh, I know you're leaving, silly. What do you think I am, an airhead or something? *'Numbuh 1: 'Never for a second. *'Numbuh 3: '(Tearful eyes) We're gonna miss you a lot Numbuh 1... *'Numbuh 1: 'I'm gonna miss you too Kuki. -- *'Numbuh 4: 'Soo, this it ah?. You're leaving us. *'Numbuh 1: 'Wally is not like that. *'Numbuh 4: 'Yeah I know I know... You gotta go save space kids up in Canada and stuff. What about us, here on earth? We need you too you know!!!!. *'Numbuh 1: '''(Eyes Tearful) I guess the Kids Next Door think they need me more out there... *'Numbuh 4: '(Crying) Yeah well, if you need any help, you call right??. Cause you know we gonna come running RIGHT!!??. *'Numbuh 1: '''Of course I know, you take care okay??. *'Numbuh 4: 'Yeah, see ya... -- *'Numbuh 5: 'Look at you. Best operative on the planet. And to think that I have to convince you not to quit this morning. *'Numbuh 1: 'If wasn't for you, I wouldn't be in the Kids Next Door in the first place. *'Numbuh 5: 'Ohhh please, they would found you eventually. I mean this guys did... Look. Are you sure you wanna do this? You don't have to go. *'Numbuh 1: 'You know I can't pass this up Abby. You are only a kid once right?. (Took his glasses) So this means you're in charge of Sector V again. *'Numbuh 5: '''(Steping back) No no no, nahh nahh ahhh. *'''Numbuh 1: (Following and facing to Numbuh 5)' '''I'm not giving you a choice this time. Who else is gonna take care of the guys?. *'Numbuh 5:' But... *'Numbuh 1: Abby, we both know you are the only one in this team with any real common sense. While I'm screaming we have been invaded by tiny kid - eating leeches, falling from the sky. You're the one telling is only snowing. You were a better way leader that I ever was. So lead Sector V (Give the glasses to Numbuh 5). *'Numbuh 5: '(Crying) But.. It wouldn't be Sector V... Without you... *'Numbuh 1: '(Tears faling from his eyes) It was before and it's will be after. -- (Numbuh's 2, 3 , 4 and 5 hugging Numbuh 1, then they stopped) *'''Numbuh 1: '''Alright guys, listen up!! Even if we never see each other again, just promise me one thing: '''That you never grow up, even if you're 100 years old and don't remember a thing about our times together. You still will be a kid at heart okay?... So who's with me??!!!. *'Numbuh 5: '''5!!! *'Numbuh 4: 4!!! *'Numbuh 3: '''3!!! *'Numbuh 2: '2!!! *'Numbuh 1: '1!!!, KIDS NEXT DOOR!!!!.(They all hug again), Goodbye (tearful)... -- *'Old version of Numbuh 5: 'But I hoped I answered all your questions. *'Father: '''Oh you helped me alright. Now I know '''WHERE NUMBUH 1 IS!!!! *'Numbuh 5:' (into P.I.P.E.R) Hello? Yeah, we told him everything he wanted to hear. We'll meet you up on the moonbase, OK? Oh, and Numbuh one: welcome back. Trivia *In this episode, the older versions of Sector V (except Numbuh 1) were played by real actors. These actors are: **Numbuh 5: Fran Jaye. ***Fran Jaye wasn't originally Numbuh 5, but landed the role during her audition and she had the most lines out of everyone. **Numbuh 4: Curt Hostetter. ***Curt Hostetter's ad-libbing and hysterical altitudes made him perfect for the adult-Numbuh 4. **Numbuh 3: Sonnie Brown. ***When casting for the role of adult-Numbuh 3, Warburton originally planned on hiring an actress from Japan, but found most of their accents to be thick for anyone to understand. He then decided to hire an Asian-American actress, and eventually settled on Sonnie Brown, who surprised her children by being in a KND-episode. **Numbuh 2: Ric Stoneback. ***Ric Stoneback's humor style landed him the role of adult-Numbuh 2. *According to Mr Warburton on his official blog, Mr. Warburton wrote the first half of the episode and Mr. Andy Rheingold wrote the second half, but the goodbye scene was made by Mr. Warburton. Mr. Warburton said on his blog that Mr. Andy Rheingold knew that he shouldn't write that scene, it has to be him (Mr. Warburton). **Even Mr. Warburton was very sad about the goodbye scenes and, in his own words, it was "painful." He said that he was "bawling" when he wrote each goodbye. Even Mr. Warburton gets "chills" with Numbuh 1 screaming "KIDS NEXT DOOR!" *Production of the Billy and Mandy-KND crossover was halted for the finale; although the crossover aired before the finale. *KND possibly ended due to Stuart Snyder (new president of Cartoon Network) removing old shows for new shows, and since Warburton's storyline for the show is going almost to the end when the Splinter Cell starts, he ran out of ideas to keep the show going. *When Sector V arrives before Numbuh 1 leaves, Numbuh 1 says: "How did you know I was leaving?" Numbuh 2 says that "science geeks know each other's secrets," which are the reasons why they tracked him down. This would imply that Numbuh 2 and the rest of Sector V had always known that Numbuh 1 would join the GKND and had always known about the existence of it and the Splinter Cell. *The end credits show moments from the Codename: Kid Next Door's seasons, and after the credits the last image shows a sketch of Sector V looking at the sunset outside of their treehouse with Numbuh 3 waving and above, there are words saying Stay young. It was a challenging thing to do but Warburton wanted to leave a final image of KND for the viewers to see. *Father's movie director chair has the initials BW. Combined, Operation: A.R.C.H.I.V.E. and Operation: Z.E.R.O. suggest that BW stands for Benedict Wigglestein. *The special had its world premiere on Cartoon Network Philippines December 29, 2007 while its North America premiere was on May 23, 2008. *''Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.'' hasn't been aired since its appearance in North America. *Shortly after Numbuh 1 left, Numbuh 362 retired as the KND-Supreme Leader, and Numbuh 5 herself took over as Supreme Leader shortly thereafter, and the first thing she did was decommission Numbuh 362's brother, Numbuh 363--not because he was thirteen, but because of his attitude and how he always loses it whenever someone touches him. *It's not revealed what Numbuhs 2 and 5 do for a living as adults, but it's revealed that Numbuh 3 becomes the head of the Rainbow Monkey-corporation while Numbuh 4 becomes a top doctor (who had graduated with honors from Harvard Medical School). And Numbuh 3 says that the first thing she did as the head of the Rainbow Monkey-corporation was get rid of an amusement that focused on potty-training (she claimed it was mostly to get rid of the smell). **Also, Numbuhs 2 and 5 get married while Numbuhs 3 and 4 get married. ***In the live-action shots of Numbuhs 2 thru 5, some of the dialogue fools the viewers into believing that Numbuhs 2 and 3 got married (such as Numbuh 3 saying "my dimwitted husband" and Numbuh 2 talking immediately after) while Numbuhs 4 and 5 stayed single, but at the end, their real spouses are revealed when Numbuh 4 asks Numbuh 2, "And would you mind hugging your own wife instead of mine?!" and Numbuh 2 responds by looking at Numbuh 3 and exclaiming, "Hey! You're not Abby!" *How the DCFDTL tell Numbuh 1 to Say it is similar to Numbuh 3 telling Numbuh 4 to Say it in Operation: C.A.T.S. *It is revealed that Numbuh 1's mother was Numbuh 999, the first female operative in the seventh Age of the KND. *Numbuh 362's feelings towards Numbuh 1, which fans had speculated existed, were never explored or resolved. *Due to Numbuh 5's communication with Numbuh 1 at the end of the episode, in which she not only welcomes back Numbuh 1, but also promises to meet him at the moonbase, implies that neither she nor Numbuhs 2, 3 and 4 were truly decommissioned, but were allowed to retain KND membership as secret teen (and later adult) spies. *Although Numbuh 74.239 (and later, Numbuh 1 to his teammates) states that Numbuh 1 may never come back, at the end, it's revealed that he eventually returned to Earth. This would imply that the GKND completed its missions (whether or not they actually achieved their original goal) and allowed their recruits to return to their home planets. *Even though Father transforms into a dragon, the word 'dragon' is not mentioned by any character at all. *The Delightful Children From Down The Lane fall into a giant toilet in the amusement park. Since death never occurred throughout the KND series, it is unknown if they survived. They were also never seen afterwards. It is possible they were knocked back to their former selves as Sector Z operatives. What is known is that the KND never fought the Delightful Children after that as Numbuh 5 stated in the interviews that the fight that Numbuh 1 and the Delightful Children had on the log ride was the final time any of the KND fought the Delightful Children. **A gag in the series has been how the Delightful Children go to the bathroom. It was first mentioned in Operation: F.O.U.N.T.A.I.N.. *It seems that almost every kid in the world, both KND operatives and not, as well as most of the adult super villains, were in the scavenger hunt. Many KND sectors are shown (Sector J, Sector V, Sector W, etc.) as well as Moon Base operatives (Numbuh 86, etc.), and regular kids shown throughout the series (Mushi Sanban, Willard, etc.). *How the ending credits shows moments from Codename: Kids Next Door, is similar to how Dragon Ball GT shows moments of the past adventures Goku had before with his friends. For more, See here. *While most characters reappeared for the finale, Windsor,Vin Moosk,& Froggy McDougal did not appear. *Many of the items on the scavenger hunt were shown throughout the series, such as Nurse Claiborne's apple crumbles (the only thing Sector V was able to find on their own, which Numbuh 2 ended up eating). The more valuable the item, the more points it was worth (Father's pipe was the most valuable because you had to face Father himself to get to it). Some items on the list included: #Father's pipe (Apparently worth a "kamillion" points!) #The Great White Asparagus, featured in Operation: A.F.L.O.A.T. #A goldfish, featured in Operation: F.I.S.H.Y. #The scoreboard featuring the teams in the scavenger hunt #A canoe #A wedge of cheese #Count Spankulot's medallion #A Wedgie-Saurus Rex featured in Operation: B.U.L.L.I.E.S. #Professor Triple Extra Large's perfect snowcone, featured in Operation: Q.U.I.E.T. '' #Rainbow Munchies, featured in ''Operation: M.U.N.C.H.I.E.S Goof *When Knightbrace was holding the egg the bow-tie goes from red to blue, then red again. *Near the end of the episode, before Numbuh 1 departs for the Galactic Kids Next Door, while he is telling his teammates to stay kids forever, he gives his glasses to Numbuh 5, and is not wearing them during the talk, yet after the countdown, he is shown wearing them. After, he is not. Real-life footages IMG 2079.JPG|from left to right: Numbuh 4 (Curt Hostetter) , 2 (Ric Stoneback) and 3 (Sonnie Brown) IMG 2060.JPG|Numbuh 5 (Fran Jaye) and on the right Tom Warburton real father.png|A digital rendering of Father to act in the real-life scene Gallery Image:Picture_9.png|The episode opens. Image:Interviews.png|The acronym for the episode. Image:DCFDTL.png|The Delightful Children Image:1tracker.png|Numbuh 1 turns on the tracker. Image:3/4.png|Numbuhs 3 and 4 show up. Image:3/4-3.png|Numbuhs 3 and 4 going at high speed... Image:Picture_19.png|...Then they immediately start screaming. Image:Picture_20.png|Numbuh 1 then drops in. Image:Picture_21.png|They go at even more high speed. Image:Picture_22.png|The Delightful Children watch the now destroyed cruise ship go down. Image:StepOnIt.png|The Delightful Children then tell their butler to "step on it." Image:Picture_24.png|Numbuh 2 shows up. Image:Picture_25.png|Kids Next Door R.E.B.R.I.D.G.E.R.A.T.E.R. Image:Picture_26.png|The Rebridgerater then gets dropped down. Image:Picture_27.png|Numbuh 5 gets ready to pull up the road to the bridge. Image:Picture_28.png|The Delightful Children end up getting away. Image:Picture_29.png|Numbuh 362 shows being mad at Sector V for letting the Delightful Children get away. Image:Picture_30.png|Numbuh 363 shows up with Sector W, commenting on how Sector V always loses the Delightful Children's birthday cake and asks if they ever got it in one piece. Image:Picture_31.png|Sector V is shocked to hear Numbuh 362 say that they are no longer on the mission. Image:Picture_32.png|Numbuh 363 says that Numbuh 362 thinks that Sector V is getting too old to handle the big missions. Image:Picture_33.png|Numbuh 363 walks away... Image:Picture_34.png|...Numbuh 1 tries to go after him, but he is then held back by the rest of his sector, except by Numbuh 3. Image:Picture_35.png|Numbuh 1 isn't happy with the situation. Image:Picture_36.png|The mission is Sector W's show now. Image:Picture_37.png|When Sector V goes back to their treehouse... Image:Picture_38.png|...Numbuh 3 brings up funny memories on how they destroyed the Delightful Children's cake... Image:Picture_39.png|...Which made Numbuh 1 even more mad than he already was. Image:Picture_40.png|Sector V is shocked to find... Image:Picture_41.png|...The Delightful Children, Father, and other people in their treehouse. Image:Picture_42.png|Sector V is captured by green flaming hands. Image:Picture_43.png|The Delightful Children thought making a movie of them eating their birthday would make kids all over the town jealous of how how tasty it is and thought Sector V's treehouse would be great to shoot the movie. Image:Picture_44.png|They were then shocked to see Numbuh 74.239 instead of their cake. Image:Picture_45.png|The Rainbow Monkey Let's Learn About The Lavatory Fun Park Image:Numbuh3RollarCoaster.png|Numbuh 3 looks at the now destroyed roller coaster that fell down as she walked by. Image:Picture_47.png|Sector W shows up reminding Sector V that they are off the mission. Image:Picture_48.png|''"And what part is your sister gonna recognize after I get done rearranging your-" -Numbuh 4'' Image:Picture_49.png|''"Not cool!" -Lee'' Image:Picture_50.png|''"Not cool is right! You better get your yoyo out of my teammates face." -Numbuh 5'' Image:Picture_51.png|Villains show up and weapons immediately get aimed at them. Image:Picture_52.png|Everybody is then seen arguing about the cake and the situation. Image:Grrr.png|Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 363 fight over the Scavenger hunt list... Image:Ha.png|...Which Numbuh 363 gets... Image:Picture_53.png|... Luckily Numbuh 5 grabbed a list for her sector. Image:Numbuh1.png|Numbuh 1 looks at the long list. Image:1giveup.png|Numbuh 1 thinks they should just give up, because the list is too long. Image:V.png|Sector V is ready for the mission. Image:W.png|Sector W beat Sector V to Count Spankulot's medallion. Image:Oooh.png|In which they watch Sector V get spanked by Count Spankulot. Image:Moveit83.png|Numbuh 363 tells Sonya to move it... Image:Umm.png|...And she slowly walks way in concern for Sector V. Image:Ohman.png|The Showgun finds out that the DCFDTL's cake is not cheesecake. Image:1,000points.png|Numbuh 3 tells the rest of Sector V that the apple crumble is 1,000 points. Image:Heynotbad.png|Which Numbuh 1 thinks is not bad. Image:Yum.png|Then Numbuh 2 is seen eating the crumble, which causes Sector V to lose the points. Image:Ohman1.png|The rest of Sector V is then seen upset about losing the points. Image:Play-o-matic.png|Numbuh 363's move; the "play-o-matic." Image:Quickpay.png|Sonya then quickly pays for the box of Rainbow Munchies... Image:Leerun.png|...And then Lee runs off with them. Image:Mushicameo.png|Sandy and Mushi make a cameo, however they do not speak. Image:Hamstersnextdoor.png|The Hamsters Next Door are sighted taking the Rainbow Monkey Lisa. Image:W2.png|Sector W attempting to get Father's pipe. Image:NotYouOldFarts.png|Sector V is mad after getting called `''old farts''' by Numbuh 363. Image:Stop.png|Then Sonya breaks up the fight. Image:1/363.png|''"You've got a lot to learn about team work 363." -Numbuh 1'' Image:Ahhhhh.png|Father is not happy finding them in his house. Image:Haha.png|Numbuh 1 pulls out the... Image:Bearhuggah.png|...Kids Next Door B.E.A.R.H.U.G.G.A.H. Image:Hug.png|The bear then starts hugging Father. Image:Bahhhhhh.png|Fathers fire... Image:WOAH!!!!.png|...goes through the Earth's surface. Image:Numbuh5ready.png|5 Image:Numbuh4ready.png|4 Image:Numbuh3ready.png|3 Image:Numbuh2ready.png|2 Image:Numbuh1ready.png|1 Image:Ohno.png|The hat knocks over Father. Image:Eahhhhhhhhh.png|Knocking him into a huge hole. Image:Areyouok.png|Sonya and Lee see if Numbuh 363 is okay. Image:What?.png|However, all he can think about is winning. Which angered Sonya. Image:Givemethat.png|Sonya then takes the pipe from him... Image:Here.png|...Then gives it to Sector V. Image:Picture_54.png|Lee tells Numbuh 363 to be quiet. Image:Picture_55.png|Sonya has hope in Sector V. Image:Picture_56.png|Numbuh 3 pushed Numbuh 1 to go finish the scavenger hunt, while the rest of them offered to hold off Father. Image:Picture_57.png|Nick and Chip talk about the scavenger hunt. Image:Picture_58.png|A goof where the numbers don't appear clearly on the leader-board. Image:Picture_59.png|Numbuh 1 and Delightful Children fight on a log ride. Image:Fall.png|The Delightful Children fall off the log ride. Image:1pipe.png|Numbuh 1 grabs a pipe to keep himself from falling off the log ride. Image:Numbuh74.239cupcake.png|Numbuh 74.239 pulls out The Delightful Children's birthday cake; a small cupcake. Image:Picture_2.png|The ship in which Numbuh 1 boards to go to the galactic Kids Next Door. Image:Numbuh1parents_.png|Numbuh 1 sees his parents before take off. Image:Vrun.png|Then the rest of Sector V runs in, in search for Numbuh 1... Image:Picture_4.png|...As the guards quickly hold them back. Image:TeamV.png|Numbuh 1 is then allowed to say one final goodbye to his team. Image:1/5.png|Numbuh 5 explains why that they were able to Numbuh 1 by the tracker he planted on the Delightful Children. Image:1/2.png|Numbuh 1 says goodbye to Numbuh 2... Image:Picture_8.png|...and Numbuh 3... Image:1/4.png|...and Numbuh 4... Image:Picture_10.png|...and Numbuh 5. Image:Vhug.png|Sector V hugs Numbuh 1, as it is getting time for him to go. Image:Picture_14.png|The last huddle as a team! Image:5hand.png|Five! Image:4hand.png|Four! Image:3hand.png|Three! Image:2hand.png|Two! Image:1hand.png|One! Image:12345handsup.png|Kids Next Door!! Image:Goodbye(-'.png|Goodbye! Image:Father1.png|Father then comes in search for his pipe and Numbuh 1. To then find out that everyone's gone from the site. Image:TheEnd.png|The screen shows the ship as a star before end transmission. Category:Episodes with live footage Category:Episodes Category:C.A.K.E.D. Saga Category:Movies & Specials Category:Season 6 Category:Team episodes